Family Drama
by EcchiAnimeLover247
Summary: It's the annual Loud family reunion, and Lacy Loud wasn't having the most fun. Three hours since this damn event started and Lynn was nowhere to be found. Two years ago, when the twins separated and left home for college, the young woman hadn't expected it to have such an effect on her. She missed her brother dearly, despite how much she would deny that fact till her dying breath,


**Author's Note****: This is a request by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness. This is a bit of a parody of his awesome stories so check them out. If you get a bit tangled in the plot and lose track of things, I'll have a full bio up on my profile that will mostly explain everything.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The screeching feedback of the microphone speaker reached everyone's ears, before a new familiar voice overtook it. "Hello. Hello everyone." The light crowd's gaze shifted to the small stage set up in the middle of the park. There stood a white haired young man, smiling patiently as the noise of the crowd died down. "Thanks everyone for coming. We haven't really done this in a while." He began as he took the microphone out of its stand so he could move around. "You know in a family as big… or should I say huge as ours, it's easy to get lost in the swarm of relatives." That got a laugh out of everyone. He waited for them to calm down again before continuing. "Ten siblings going on to have at least three children each, I swear that two-third of this town's population is just us." Another round of chuckles. "But really, the Louds have been through hell and back, but we did it as a family. Years after moving out, years after moving on and having separate lives of our own, we're still such a tight knit family. We've fought with each other, we've fought against each other, we've hated and loved each other so many times that some could lose count, but here we are, still gathered together as a family and having fun together. What I'm trying to say is, since the last time we had a family reunion like this, we've got some new faces in the crowd and… lost some old ones." They all glanced at the picture of the deceased oldest Louds. "But they're the reason we're doing this. So let's spend some time together, as a family, catch up, and most importantly, have fun, because that's what families are supposed to do right?"

Everyone chorused with a loud "Right." Before lighting up with a long round of applause as Uncle Lincoln climbed down the stage.

She could hear them through the stall door. Why had she come here anyway? She didn't even need to use the toilet. "Three hours." She yelled looking at her reflection. "Three hours and that idiot couldn't be bothered to show up."

She sighed and took a moment to look herself over. A year after she left home for college and she was still pretty much the same. Her white hair had grown longer, and for the life of her she couldn't remember when last she cut it. So she lifted it all up in a ponytail resembling what her mother once wore in her teenage years. Her outfit though had changed. Her favorite lucky red jersey was traded for a more appropriate button up red tank top and blue jeans, and white converse.

Not much of a difference, but then again, she wasn't really a fan of change.

A series of knocks on the door brought her out of her reverie. "Hey, are you in there?"

She turned on the tap and hastily washed her hands. "Sorry, I'll be right out." With that done, she opened the door and made her way out, the sounds of music and people hitting her like a brick wall.

"Sorry for rushing you out, your mother was worried about you." She glanced at the woman talking to her. A beautiful blonde looking no older than 18. Though considering the crazy genetics they had, she could be anything above that. She wore a green top and blue jeans all beneath blue overalls.

"Yeah, uh, thanks…" Her mind raced to remember her name. She looked so familiar that it was almost blinding, the words at the tip of her tongue.

"Liena." She said simply, a kind but sarcastic expression on her face.

"Liena! Yeah… Sorry it's just been so long and… yeah." She suddenly felt awkward. "I'm..."

"Lacy, yeah I know." Now she felt even more awkward. "Come on, your mum's worried sick."

They made their way through the park, an awkward silence falling around them as they searched for her mother. At least she thought it was awkward.

"Penny for your thoughts." She glanced at her cousin. She wore a small smile on her face, encouraging and warm. The kind a mother would give to a child, or two sisters would share.

"Me, no. Hey where's mum, can you see her."

"Lacy?" Liena called in a stern voice that still managed to retain its warmth. She found herself involuntarily freezing, like a child caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

She sighed. "It's… It's nothing ok, don't worry about it." She stuffed her hands in her pocket as she walked, but still felt Liena's eyes burning the side of her head. She stopped however as her presence left her side. She turned and saw Liena sitting on a park bench, and patting the spot beside her. With a hesitant nod, she plopped down beside her.

"Tell me about it." She cooed softly in a tone that reminded her of her mother… when she wasn't pretending to be a brusque indifferent woman most of the time. It made her want to tell her everything.

"It's my dumb brother." She turned, but Liena simply nodded for her to continue. "I mean, Its be almost what, like six months since we last saw each other and we've been planning to meet again here for almost a month, and I was so excited." She slumped down, balling her hands into fists and placing them on her lap. "Then the big day came, I got up early, left campus before most were out their rooms, and got here giddy to see him again…" She flushed a little. "And uh… the rest of my family of course.

"I met with mum, my aunts started arriving, within hours, and family was all over the place. I waited, and waited, and he still hasn't showed up and…" She rested her head on her lap with a groan. "I don't know, I guess I'm kind of worried. I mean he would have called by now, wouldn't he?"

Liena nodded, patiently waiting for her to calm. "Lacy, you don't need your brother to have fun ok."

Lacy grumbled obstinately. "I didn't say that, I just…" she trailed off.

"I know, but just because you're worried doesn't mean you should beat yourself over because of it. Get out there and have a bit of fun. There is like literally family all over the place itching to get to know you."

Lacy smiled at that. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She straightened up more. "Yeah… you're right. And when that idiot finally gets here, I'll just sucker punch him in the nose and move on with life."

Liena smiled at her as she stood up. "Come on, let's go talk to people."

* * *

Honestly, she didn't even remember why she was moping for so long anyway. Here family was awesome and she just got reminded of that. First she met up with her mum again, calming her down even though she pretended as if she didn't care, the worry and relief was clear in her face. Next she got reintroduced to her uncle and aunts she honestly hadn't seen for way too long. Then she met her cousins one by one, some she remembered, others she had only talked to a few times on fleeting forced phone calls and occasional visits when she was younger.

She sighed as she made her way to an empty park bench. With a satisfied smiled, she plopped down and rested lazily, basking in the late afternoon sun.

The sound of mechanic beeping and, stifled explosions reached her ears. She peaked over the bench and was instantly faced with a forest of disheveled yellow, beneath it was a game console being operated by very pale looking hands.

"Hello?"

The person below her yelped in terrified squeal as she practically leaped away from her in fear. She stared at the girl before her, huge blue bell eyes, wide open in fear, large blue-green sweater covering torso and most of her legs, and a pair of jeans, and on her feet, a worn, old pair of sneakers. Even below the rather baggy sweater, she could still make out her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath, game console thrown a few feet away in her frantic fear.

"Sorry!" Lacy hopped over the bench, horrified and remorseful as she reached out a hand to help her up.

The girl stared at it skeptically, before simply placing her hands below her and pushing herself back up.

Lacy awkwardly placed her hand back down to her side. "So uh… Hi, I'm Lacy, Lacy Loud."

The girl seemed to be having an internal battle with herself, as if mentioning her name was a sacred right of which she was not allowed. "Loan." She finally said, barely above a whisper.

"Loan?" That name sounded familiar to her. But she couldn't quite place it.

"Loan?!" A frantic voice called behind her as rapid clicking of heels on pavement slowly got closer to her. Before she could turn and check who it was, her aunt Lori practically dived down beside them, her hands instantly flying over Loan, checking for any injuries as though she had just fallen off a bike. "Loan, thank God, I was so worried. I heard you scream and I thought I lost you and… where have you been?"

"I-I was ju-just you know…" She tried pathetically to cover for herself, but her voice was frail and weak.

She was pulled in for another deep hug, shutting her up instantly, her hands hanging limply by her sides. "It's OK, just… tell me before you run off again." Aunt Lori turned over to her with a grateful smile. "Thank you so much Lynn, I don't think I would have found her otherwise."

"Uh… I didn't really do much so… Yeah." She awkwardly scratched the back of her head. "And I'm Lacy."

"Oh uh… yes, Lacy. Where is your brother?"

"He's uh… not here yet."

"Are you sure he's still coming? It's getting pretty late and…"

"No, no I don't think he's coming anymore."

"Alright then." An awkward silence fell over them, as Loan picked up her console and stood beside he mother. "Well I'll be going now, as I said, it's getting pretty late."

As they walked away from her, Lacy couldn't help but stare at Loan a bit. She had a feeling she would be seeing her again really soon.

* * *

The uniform orange of the sky along with the bright silhouette of the setting sun signaled the beginning of night fall.

The party was over, her aunts and uncles had mostly all left and she sighed as she spotted her mother talking with Uncle Lincoln up ahead.

"Lacy! Get over here ya little munch." Her mother called out affectionately as she approached.

"Hey mum." She began, but screeched as her mother pulled her into a headlock, nuzzling her fist roughly against her scalp. "Mum!"

Her mother laughed, letting go of her, to pull her into a less uncomfortable hug. "It's been so long." Lacy smiled with a roll of her eyes, moving her arms around her, and wrapping around her back.

"I missed you too. But it's only been a few months."

"A few months too many." She paused. "Hey, where's that twerp of a brother of yours?"

Lacy stopped her snickering, her hair cast downward. "He's not here yet."

"Not here yet? It's nearly 7PM, he should have come hours ago." Her usually loud voice mellowed into a concerned tone of voice. "Has he called?"

She solemnly shook her head. "I haven't heard from him since last week."

Her mother placed a palm on her chin in contemplation, before sighing. "I'm sure he was just held back a little, he'll be home by tomorrow." With a rough tug, she turned her around to face her aunt and uncle. "Now let me introduce you to my favorite brother."

Lacy sent her mum a deadpan expression. She couldn't smell alcohol, but she was fairly sure her mum was baked. "Mum I already know them."

"And I'm your only brother." Uncle Lincoln added, a similar look of exasperation present on his face. He turned to Lacy with a smile. "Hey Lace, been a while hasn't it."

"Yeah, how's college been treating you?" His beautiful wife, Ronnie Ann Loud asked beside him, her left arm linked around his right. "Hope you haven't been getting into too much trouble."

Lacy laughed nervously. A few stray memories working into her head. "No, nothing too serious."

"That's good." Uncle Lincoln said with a smile. "I think the kids are over there if you want to go meet up." He pointed to a park bench a little bit of a while away, where she could make out some people –most likely her cousins- talking and laughing.

"Thanks." She said with a wave, and made her way toward them, the normal adult banter of 'Look how big she's gotten' beginning behind her.

A loud roar halted her in her tracks though. It sounded like the booming engine of a car. Her gaze cast to the park gates, and her eyes widened as she spotted the object of her worries.

Her brother Lynn Loud hauled his luggage out of the white truck that he had just come out from. He waved at the individuals that were inside just before it took off.

She didn't know when, or why, all she knew was that, within seconds, she had broken out into a run toward him.

* * *

**Author's Note****: Remember to review on your way out. This will officially be my second full story ever so I appreciate criticisms of any kind.**

**Peace!**


End file.
